Automotive vehicle bodies may include a variety of structures that provide strength and rigidity to the vehicle in the event of an impact to the vehicle. The underlying structure is generally comprised of a series of sheet metal structures which are joined to create the vehicle body.
In the roof structure of a vehicle, a cross support member is typically provided beneath a roof panel to both support the roof panel and provide lateral support. The cross support member is generally positioned at a point near or coinciding with the B-pillars of the body framework, whether that body framework is a unibody construction or a frame on chassis construction. The B-pillars are generally upright support structures connected to side roof rails, the latter of which extend longitudinally relative to the vehicle.
When a vehicle is impacted from the side, the cross support member transfers the energy of the impact from the body structure on the side of impact to the body structure on the opposing side of the vehicle. By transferring this energy, the rigidity and strength of the body framework on the impacted side of the vehicle can be improved.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative structures for transferring energy and absorbing energy from side impacts.